1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to a rug shaver in which the blades have a rotary motion during removal of pilling and other loose fibers by the rug shaver.
2. Background Information
Fabric is a flexible material made up of a network of fibers (thread or yarn) formed by weaving or knitting (textiles), or pressed into felt. Fabric has a tendency to accumulate (ball up) on the surface of the fabric, usually due to general wear and tear. These small bobbles of fabric that develop on the fabric surface typically are called pilling. The degree of pilling may depend on the type of fabric, the structure of the fabric, and the finish of the fabric.
Pilling in floor carpets and rugs results when small “pills” of fiber appear on the top of the rug. Some pilling may occur as a result of the type of fiber used to manufacture the rug and the level of foot traffic. It is desirable to remove the pilling from carpets, rugs, blankets, bedspreads, and other fabric.